O quarto melhor dia
by Guren-san
Summary: Neji e Tenten se casaram e irão passar sua primeira noite juntos e Neji faz um pequeno flashback dos quatro melhores dias de sua vida.


**Discleimer****: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu nem queria ele mesmo u_u. Mas, se Kishimoto-Sama quiser me dar o Neji de presente eu não vou reclamar. ^^ Ah, se possível, leiam ouvindo a música Pledge da banda the GazettE. Dá um clima tão lindo *-* Ouça quantas vezes forem necessárias para que chegue ao final da fic (Acho que são umas duas) Dica: dêem uma pausa na música durante o flashback e voltem com ela quando o flash acabar, ok?

Boa leitura, minna! =)

O grande dia havia chegado. Depois da cerimônia, da festa e das despedidas da família e dos amigos, Neji e Tenten encontravam-se em um hotel em Londres, para passarem a lua de mel. Tiveram sorte de Tsunade-sama tê-los concedido uma semana para que aproveitassem o começo de sua nova vida, afinal, Konoha não poderia se dar ao luxo de dar mais do que uma semana aos capitães da ANBU.

Nesse momento, Tenten se encontrava no banheiro, vestindo algo especial para seu amado, enquanto o mesmo estava recostado na cama, trajando apenas uma calça leve, a sua espera.

Alguns minutos depois, Neji ouve a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, e se depara com Tenten no batente, trajando uma camisola branca acima do joelho, meio transparente, deixando que o Hyuuga pudesse ver a lingerie vermelha que a morena trajava por baixo e, estava com seus cabelos soltos esboçando um lindo sorriso.

Tenten se dirigiu para as portas que davam para a sacada e ficou a admirar a Lua.

Neji logo se levantou, dirigindo-se a Tenten.

-A lua está linda, não é? (Perguntou sorrindo)

-Está. (Disse abraçando-a por trás)

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apreciando a noite, porém o silêncio logo foi cortado por Neji.

-Ah, minha pequena. Essa noite você será só minha.

-Essa e todas as que virão.

-Sabia que esse é um dos quatro dias mais felizes da minha vida?

-Quatro?

-Isso mesmo.

-E quais são os outros, posso saber? (Pergunto virando-se de frente para ele)

-Bom, o primeiro foi o dia que eu criei coragem e disse á você o que eu realmente sentia. Na verdade, não é isso que faz desse um dos melhores. O que faz dele um dos melhores foi que nesse dia, eu descobri que você podia corresponder a que eu sentia.

-E os outros. Quais são?

-Você quer saber todos?

-Claro! Sou sua esposa, tenho o direito de saber tudo sobre você.

-Não reclame se eu falar demais. Lembre-se que foi você quem pediu.

-Ok. Vamos ao segundo.

-O segundo não faz muito tempo, ocorreu quatro anos depois do primeiro.

FLASH BACK ON

Neji estava treinando com Tenten e os dois resolveram parar para descansar. Neji estava sentado embaixo de uma arvore, recostado no tronco da mesma, quando Tenten se aproxima.

-Não acredito que te deixei cansado! (Disse sorrindo sentando-se ao lado do gênio)

-Ainda tenho energia suficiente pra te fazer uma pergunta.

-E qual é? (Perguntou curiosa)

-Estamos juntos há quatro anos não é?

-É sim. Não sei como te agüentei por tanto tempo.

-Bom, eu quero saber se você quer me agüentar Pelo resto de nossas vidas.

-Como?

-Desculpe, deixe-me fazer a pergunta certa. (Disse virando-se para Tenten com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e tirando uma caixinha azul do bolso da calça) Mitsashi Tenten, aceita se casar comigo?

Tenten ficou com uma expressão surpresa, mas logo abriu um grande sorriso e pulou sobre Neji abraçando-o.

-É claro que eu aceito. (Sussurrou no ouvido de Neji)

-Pense bem, você vai ter que me aturar para o resto da vida. (Disse em um tom de brincadeira)

-Eu sou a única que pode conseguir isso. (Disse beijando-o)

-Bom, agora só falta eu falar com os seus pais.

-Podemos ir hoje mesmo, depois do treino.

-Como você quiser.

O treino transcorreu normalmente. Após o termino do mesmo, Neji e Tenten dirigiram-se a casa dos pais de Tenten. Chegando lá ambos entraram.

-Okaa-san, tadaima. Neji veio comigo.

-Olá, Neji. (Disse a senhora Mitsashi vindo da cozinha)

-Konichiwa, senhora Mitsashi.

-Okaa-san, o Neji quer falar com você e com o Otoo-san.

-Claro querida. Ele está no quarto, vou chamá-lo.

-Sente-se. (Disse Tenten a Neji, apontando-lhe o sofá)

Instantes depois, senhor Mitsashi estava descendo as escadas com sua esposa.

Neji levantou-se para cumprimentar o pai de Tenten.

-Konichiwa, senhor Mitsashi. (Disse em um aperto de mãos)

-Igualmente, meu jovem. Sente-se, por favor. Bom, sobre o que quer conversar comigo e minha esposa?

-Bom senhor Mitsashi, o senhor sabe eu e sua filha estamos juntos há quatro anos.

O pai de Tenten fez um positivo com a cabeça.

-O senhor também sabe o quanto eu a amo e quero fazê-la feliz. Bom, eu já fiz a pergunta a ela pela manhã e vim pedir formalmente para o senhor agora. O senhor me concede a mão da sua filha em casamento?

A mãe de Tenten abriu um enorme sorriso e olhou para o marido.

-Não posso negar a felicidade da minha filha. (Disse sorrindo)

-Ah, otoo-san! (Disse Tenten correndo e abraçando o pai) Obrigada.

-Sei que você será feliz ao lado dele.

-Farei o possível e o impossível para fazê-la feliz.

-Ai de você se não fizer isso. (Disse a mãe de Tenten dando um abraço na filha) Sei que você cuidara bem dela.

-Não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso senhora Mitsashi.

FLASH BACK OFF

-Sabia que ele não negaria isso a você.

-Farei de tudo pra manter a promessa que fiz a ele.

-Ai de você se não fizer isso!

-Você falou igual a sua mãe.

-Fazer o quê? Sou filha dela. (Disse sorrindo) E o terceiro?

-O terceiro foi ontem. O nosso casamento. (Fez questão de dar ênfase em "casamento") O dia em de nossa união. Nossos amigos e nossa família. Todos lá para presenciar a união do nosso amor. Foi perfeito. Estando com você tudo é perfeito. (Disse acariciando o rosto de sua esposa)

-E o quarto?

-O quarto, como você sabe, está acontecendo agora.

-E por que hoje é o quarto dia mais feliz da sua vida?

-Por que, como eu disse anteriormente, você será finalmente minha. Só minha. (A última frase saiu em um sussurro, enquanto beijava o pescoço de Tenten)

-Finalmente? Estava ansioso por esse dia? (Disse entre suspiros)

-Não imagina o quanto. (Disse passando a beijar os ombros da jovem, abaixando uma das alças de sua camisola) Foi muito difícil me controlar durante todo esse tempo. (Passa para o outro ombro abaixando a outra alça, fazendo com que a camisola caísse ao chão) Você não sabe o quanto eu te quero.

Tenten puxou levemente os cabelos do Hyuuga e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Então me tenha.

Dito isso o Hyuuga lhe tomou os lábios e a guiou até a cama. Depositou-a na mesma e olhou em seus olhos.

-Prometo que te farei muito feliz.

E voltou a beijá-la com fervor e paixão, distribuindo carícias pelo corpo da jovem.

Quando o ar começou a faltar, o Hyuuga se dirigiu novamente para o pescoço da jovem, logo descendo para o colo da mesma.

Agora, o Hyuuga encontrava-se a tirar o soutien de Tenten, para logo em seguida lançá-lo em um canto qualquer do quarto.

Ficou a admirá-la por alguns instantes, percebendo que a mesma estava com o rosto rubro.

-Você fica linda envergonhada. (Disse tomando-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, enquanto com as mãos acariciava os seios da morena)

Mais uma vez o ar fez falta e Neji se dirigiu dessa vez, para os seios de Tenten. Enquanto beijava um, acariciava o outro com uma das mãos mão, estando à outra apoiada na cintura de sua esposa. Tenten soltava gemidos que se intensificavam com as carícias de seu marido.

Começou a fazer "caminhos" de beijos, que iam desde os lábios, até o ventre de Tenten.

Enquanto o moreno beijava-lhe os lábios, aproveitou, com a ajuda de suas pernas, para tirar a calça do jovem, lançando-a ao chão, para em seguida voltar a cravar suas unhas nas costas do Hyuuga.

Neji ficou olhando para a última peça que restava em Tenten, logo olhando para o rosto de sua esposa como se pedisse permissão para se livrar do que o impedia de vê-la por completo. Tenten deu um pequeno aceno positivo com a cabeça e Neji livrou-se cuidadosamente da peça, agora podendo admirar o corpo de sua esposa desprovido de qualquer roupa.

Deu um pesado suspiro e disse:

-Você é linda. (Disse passando superficial e levemente a mão sobre a intimidade de Tenten, que soltou um pequeno gemido)

Neji estava feliz. Feliz porque estava vendo Tenten de uma forma que ninguém já mais havia visto e, se dependesse dele, ninguém jamais veria. Feliz porque seria o único a tocar naquele corpo. Feliz porque seria o único que a faria suspirar e gemer seu nome. Resumindo, feliz porque ela era dele, e só dele. Também se sentia um pouco culpado. Culpado por ser o homem que tiraria a pureza daquela, que aos seus olhos, ainda era uma menina. Sua menina. Ele a tornaria uma mulher. Mesmo culpado, sentia-se feliz por ter essa honra.

Ao terminar esse pensamento, deu um pequeno sorriso para si mesmo.

-Minha menina. Minha. (Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Tenten, mas a mesma ouviu, soltando um "uhum" baixo, porém audível)

Neji afastou delicadamente as pernas de Tenten, beijando sua intimidade.

Tenten sempre, desde os tempos da academia, fazia pose de durona e inabalável. Até tornou-se uma mestra em armas. Mas com um simples toque, a morena estremecia. A mesma alegava não possuir ponto fraco. Mas tinha. O ponto fraco que toda mulher tem.

Neji se perguntava: "Como é possível uma mestra em armas tornar-se tão vulnerável com uma carícia?". Mas ele não queria uma resposta.

Naquele quarto só era possível ouvir os gemidos de Tenten, que ficavam cada vez mais altos, pois Neji estava a beijar o seu dito ponto "fraco".

Tenten pressionou a cabeça de Neji contra seu corpo, como se pedisse para que o mesmo intensificasse a carícia. E assim ele fez. Penetrou com a língua a intimidade de Tenten, fazendo-a gemer mais alto, quase um grito. E a mesma pedia por mais.

Neji deu um último beijo na intimidade de Tenten, e voltou a ficar sobre sua esposa.

Tenten estava com a respiração totalmente descompassada. Ela não respirava, ofegava.

-Já está assim? Eu não estou nem na metade. (Sussurrou no ouvido de Tenten, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo, logo apertando uma das coxas da jovem)

Mais uma vez puxou levemente os cabelos de seu marido, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Agora é minha vez. (Disse ficando por cima de Neji, deixando-o um tanto quanto surpreso)

A morena segurou a nuca de Neji com uma das mãos e beijou seu pescoço, enquanto ele acariciava suas costas.

Tenten passou para o tórax de seu marido, beijando e arranhando-o levemente com suas unhas, o que despertava grandes e pesados suspiros no jovem de longos cabelos.

A jovem Mitsa... Digo nova Sra. Hyuuga, se aproximava da última peça que restava no corpo de Neji.

Antes de tirá-la, olhou para Neji com um olhar inocente, que despertou um pequeno sorriso no Hyuuga.

-Posso? (Perguntou com um tom demasiado infantil, considerando que estava passando levemente os dedos sobre o lugar onde se encontrava o membro de seu marido)

-Deve. (Disse em sussurro audível)

Tendo permissão para fazê-lo, fez. Livrou-se da peça, passando a admirar a acariciar levemente com os dedos o membro do jovem, que suspirava pesadamente com cada toque das suaves mãos de sua esposa.

Tenten colocou o membro sob sua mão, e o sentiu pulsar. Depositou um beijo na ponta e outros na extensão, fazendo-o pulsar novamente. Neji gemia em um tom quase inaudível, mas que não passava despercebido por Tenten, que decidiu intensificar sua carícia.

O moreno sentia a ponta da língua quente de Tenten percorrer lentamente seu membro, já não conseguindo mais conter os gemidos.

Percebendo isso, a morena introduziu parte do membro em sua boca, sugando-o lenta e calmamente, fazendo o Hyuuga soltar um gemido consideravelmente alto.

-Você está me deixando louco. (Disse ofegante)

Tenten cessou o ato, voltando a olhar para o rosto de Neji, com os lábios vermelhos entre abertos, convidativos.

Aproximou-se do ouvido do Hyuuga e sussurrou:

-Estou é? (Disse apertando o membro do jovem que solto um pesado suspiro)

Em um rápido movimento, Neji voltou a ficar por cima de Tenten.

-Agora é por minha conta. (Disse tomando-lhe os lábios mais uma vez)

Beijava-a com voracidade, enquanto acariciava-lhe um dos seios, e com a mão livre acariciava sua intimidade.

-Neji-kun... Não agüento mais... Quero... Você... Em mim... (Disse entre gemidos)

Dito isso, o Hyuuga uniu seu corpo ao de Tenten. Beijavam-se durante o ato.

Começou com estocadas leves, para que Tenten se acostumasse com o membro dentro de si. Logo os movimentos foram se intensificando. Ela pedia por mais.

-Neji-kun... Mais... Me ame... Neji-kun... (Pedia entre altos e intensos gemidos)

Neji atendia prontamente os pedidos da esposa.

Amaram-se intensamente, até que, juntos, chegaram ao clímax, caindo exaustos e com as respirações descompassadas um ao lado do outro.

-Aishiteru, Neji. (Sussurrou aninhando-se no peito de seu marido)

-Aishiteru mo, Tenten. (Disse envolvendo-lhe a cintura)

E os dois adormeceram. Esse foi o quarto dia mais feliz da vida de Neji, mas, seria apenas a primeira, de muitas noites de amor que passaria com Tenten.

**OWARI**

Yo, minna-san! É a primeira vez que eu apareço por aqui e está é a primeira fic que eu estou postando o/. Uma pequena one-shot NejiTen como vocês podem ver. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostei muuuuuito de escrevê-la x). Ah, quero deixar bem claro: ISSO NÃO É HENTAI! Ù.ÚNão sei se já estou apta a pedir isso, mas... Deixem reviews pra miiiiiiim .! Faz tããão bom pra auto-estima do autor (autora no caso -'). Pessoinhas que já estão no meu kokoro, até breve! Guren-san já ama vocês!


End file.
